Wonderwall
by Crosseyra
Summary: Eran como fantasmas, demonios invisibles que no podía oler, ver o tocar, pero sabía que estaban allí, bailando al compás de una música que repiqueteaba en su cabeza. Aquellas cosas lograban transformar su mundo en lo que duraba un segundo; algo que en un principio le parecía agradable en un santiamén se volvía aborrecible, irreal. /AU/Multipairing/LevixEren/Reencarnación.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "**Había veces en que se preguntaba por qué se alteraba de tal manera, por qué la necesidad de conocerlo era tan jodidamente desbordante, por qué la sensación en todo su cuerpo era tan persistente. De todas formas, terminaba por acreditárselo a esos "ciertos cambios" que estaba teniendo gracias a su poco común enfermedad…"

**Pairing: **Levi/Eren

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad.

**Advertencia: **AU. Palabras obscenas. Multipairing. Posible muerte de personajes. Posible lemon. Reencarnación.

**Wonderwall**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**I**

* * *

**Irvin**

Irvin miró la ficha médica por un par de segundos, ojeándola por décima vez en el día. Se llevó una mano a la sien y dejó los papeles a un lado bajo la insistente mirada de su amiga y subordinada, Hanji Zoe. Dejó escapar un suspiro, recargando los codos sobre su escritorio y desviando la mirada hacia el gran ventanal de su despacho; los primeros capullos de flores ya estaban abriéndose, anunciando la llegada de la primavera.

—Hey, Irvin… ¿Qué te parece? —la voz de la mujer le hizo voltearse, encontrándose con sus ojos serios y expectantes.

—Es complicado… —admitió, echándose hacia atrás. Volvió a tomar el documento entre sus manos. —¿Estás segura de que no hay rastros del padre?

Hanji negó con la cabeza.

—Luego de que se le diagnosticara la enfermedad al chico, el hombre desapareció. Nadie sabe nada de él…

—¿Qué hay de la madre? —preguntó con, quizás, lo que sería un tono preocupado. —¿No tiene más parientes aparte del doctor Jeager? ¿Alguien? —Smith sintió como el corazón se le apretujaba con cada segundo, con cada palabra, cosa extraña, ya que nunca había sido una persona muy blanda que digamos.

La mujer volvió a negar, esta vez ajustando sus lentes por sobre el puente de su nariz.

—La madre falleció hace seis meses atrás por cáncer mamario. —aclaró —Por lo que se sabe, tenía una hermana adoptiva, pero lleva un año desaparecida. Y, guiándome por las conversaciones que alcancé a tener con Grisha Jeager, la chica probablemente llegó a parar al mercado negro.

Irvin sintió algo retorcerse en su interior, y una sensación de desánimo le invadió por completo. Volvió a posar la mirada sobre los rosados capullos que lentamente se abrían a las afueras del gran hospital de Trost, una brisa fresca se coló por la ventanilla y el aroma a cerezos inundó sus fosas nasales. Era un clima perfecto, era un día perfecto… Entonces ¿Cómo había llegado a sentirse de una manera tan amarga?

Suspiró, extendiéndole el papeleo a Zoe.

—Trastorno de ansiedad generalizada y trastorno de pánico ¿Cierto? —Hanji asintió, recibiendo los documentos. —Lo más sensato sería derivarlo a un hospital siquiátrico… —Smith arrastró las últimas dos palabras con sumo cuidado. Por alguna razón, la idea no le gustaba. Tenía la ligera sensación de que no sería lo indicado.

—Es lo que se debería hacer. El chico prácticamente no tiene familia, muestra patrones de estrés severos y, hasta ahora, no ha soltado ni una sola palabra a nadie. —la mujer pareció decaída, al igual que el rubio. Este tipo de situaciones siempre eran iguales. —No hay mucho que podamos hacer por Eren Jeager, _Director_. — Sí, siempre eran iguales…

Odiaba que este tipo de decisiones tan típicas recayeran en él, odiaba no ser capaz de hacer algo más, odiaba ser tan inútil en ese sentido. Tenía un doctorado, se había graduado de la universidad real en Sina, se había convertido en el director de uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad de Rose y, aún así, ahora, en ese preciso momento, era un inútil.

Zoe lo supo, lo sabía desde un principio, sabía lo frustrado que su superior se sentía en situaciones como esa, lo imbécil bueno para nada que pensaba que era y, aunque en algún momento había tratado de convencer a Irvin de lo contrario, no lo había conseguido. Habían sido contadas las veces en que se habían topado con personas como aquel muchachito, personas sin una familia, con enfermedades complicadas, solos en este mundo… y todas esas veces Smith se había frustrado al no poder ayudarles.

Hoy, era al turno de que se hundiera en amargura por Eren.

Y Hanji no iba a quedarse para verlo.

—Prepararé los papeles para la transferencia al hospital siquiátrico de Shiganshina—la mujer se levantó de su asiento, tomando todos los documentos sobre el escritorio del rubio. —Iré a ver a Jeager.

—Voy contigo —se apresuró a contestar Smith, imitando a su subordinada. Hanji le dedico una mirada de "No tienes que hacerlo", mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba el pomo con su mano libre, a lo cual Irvin sonrió. —Solo avanza, Zoe.

Caminaron por los pasillos del gran hospital del distrito de Trost, saludando de paso a colegas y compañeros. En el camino se encontraron con Sasha Braus, quien casualmente era la enfermera designada de Eren.

Llegaron a la habitación del muchacho y, al entrar, Irvin supo que no iba a ser fácil. El chiquillo estaba sentado en la cama cubierto únicamente por una bata de hospital y las sábanas blancas de la camilla. Aparentemente no rebasaba los doce años. Tenía el cabello castaño algo alborotado, altura promedio, unos ojos grandes, verdes y ensombrecidos, y, en su cuello, una venda con ligeros tiznes de sangre. Smith le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su colega, buscando alguna explicación, sin embargo, ella lo pasó por alto.

—Hola, Eren… ¿Podemos pasar? —habló Hanji asomándose desde la puerta, esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Los ojos muertos del muchacho se posaron sobre la "intrusa" por escasos segundos, para luego volver a desviar la mirada a un punto muerto de la habitación.

Para Hanji, eso había sido un "Está bien, entra y arma el alboroto que se te ocurra".

—Oye, Eren. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Zoe entró tranquila, sonriendo. —¿Has dormido bien? ¿Te duele el cuello?

Jeager volvió a levantar la mirada, percatándose de cómo la mujer se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama, observándolo desde abajo. Hanji seguía con esa radiante sonrisa, mientras que Sasha e Irvin contemplaban a una distancia prudente.

Y así fue como transcurrieron treinta minutos de su tiempo, mirando cómo su compañera trataba de acercarse un poco al chico, intentando que dijera algo, lo que sea.

Eventualmente, Eren no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Smith estuvo todo el día pendiente de lo que le sucedía al muchacho. Visitaba cada media hora a su colega para preguntar si había progresado algo con él, pero nada; siquiera, luego de cuatro días desaparecido, preguntó por su padre. Simplemente estaba ahí, sobre la camilla, mirando la nada misma, con sus grandes ojos verdes sin un atisbo de vida. E Irvin, a cada que transcurrían las horas, pensaba más y más en lo que podría hacer por él, sus opciones, lo que estuviera a su alcance, cualquier cosa…

Y con cualquier cosa, se refería a CUALQUIER cosa.

Caída la noche, el rubio estaba en su despacho revisando las últimas fichas médicas de sus pacientes, cuando Hanji le interrumpió.

—Tengo los papeles para la transferencia de Eren. —anunció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —Ya he llamado al hospital, me han dicho que para mañana temprano estará todo listo. Solo falta que firmes.

Irvin levantó la mirada de las fichas, para volver a bajarla hacia los documentos.

—No será necesario…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por? —replicó la mujer, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio del hombre y tomando asiento frente a él. El rubio le imitó, posando las hojas a un lado y recargando los codos sobre el mesón, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de sus labios. Hanji continuó mirándole sin entender, y Smith no soltó palabra alguna.

Un minuto así, en completo silencio, esperando a que el hombre le diera explicaciones. Los filosos ojos azules de Irvin destellaban a la luz blanca de su oficina, pero no emitía siquiera un sonido.

Y fue allí cuando Hanji lo entendió.

—¡NO! ¡NI HABLAR! —gritó, levantándose abruptamente de la silla. — ¡No, Irvin! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes quedarte con ese niño!

—El padre está desparecido, la madre está muerta, no tiene parientes vivos. No hay nadie además de mí que pueda hacerse cargo de él. —refutó el rubio, convencido. —Podemos mantenerlo en el hospital con todo lo que necesita, por los gastos me encargo yo.

Zoe comenzó a agitar los brazos como una loca, buscando argumentos.

—Irvin, escúchame. —le dijo, tomándole de los hombros. —Cuidar de un crío es una responsabilidad enorme, y tú no estás calificado para ser padre ¿Entiendes? —apegó sus frentes y le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, tanto así que Smith intentó retroceder. —Solo con mirar a tu perro uno se da cuenta de eso…

—No lo insultes. —replicó, cruzándose de brazos. —Cuido bien de Sam.

—Irvin, cariño… ¡SAM ESTÁ OBESO! Si lo cuidaras bien, estaría en su peso normal.

Continuaron así un par de minutos, discutiendo sobre el estado de salud de la mascota de Smith, Zoe insistiendo en que ese perro estaba en un riesgo vital por lo gordo que estaba, y el rubio defendiéndolo, diciendo que solo estaba "rellenito de amor" por dentro, y que no era por su mala alimentación. Además, ¿Qué querían que hiciera? El pobre hombre pasaba todo el día y parte de la noche en el hospital, apenas y veía al canino. Le dejaba un cerro de comida al animal para que no muriera de hambre mientras no estaba.

—Irvin, insisto… —intentó Hanji, por décima vez, hacer entrar en razón a su colega. —No puedes adoptar a Eren. En tu departamento apenas hay espacio para ti y Sam, además pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de él? ¿Y si entra en una crisis cuando no estés? —la mujer golpeó el escritorio con las manos, tratando de abrirle los ojos a su amigo, más no surtió efecto.

Smith estuvo a punto de responderle, pero fue interrumpido por leves golpes dados a la puerta, seguido del rechinido de las bisagras al ser abierta.

—Oye, Irvin… Traje lo que me pediste. —la voz grave e indiferente de _cierta persona_ se hizo presente en el despacho del rubio, sorprendiendo tanto al mencionado como a la loca mujer, quienes estaba por iniciar una guerra de manotazos.

Tanto Zoe como Smith se separaron cuando vieron a la figura esbelta, arrogante y elegante de Rivaille entrar a la oficina; el rubio acomodándose en su sillón y Hanji tomando asiento frente al escritorio del director.

Levi se acercó a ambos y dejó una bolsa que emanaba un fuerte olor a comida sobre el mesón, para luego tomar asiento en la única silla restante, a un lado de la dama.

Hanji le observó, expectante.

—¿Qué hace el enano aquí? —preguntó cruzada de brazos, señalando al nombrado "enano" con el pulgar.

Rivaille le fulminó con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos, para luego optar por ignorarla, centrando su atención en Irvin.

—Gracias por el favor, Levi —agradeció el rubio. El mencionado asintió. —Ahora, en lo que estábamos… Hanji, yo…

—¡RIVAILLE! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! —le cortó abruptamente, lanzándose sobre el susodicho, el cual la apartó de una patada. —¡Levi! ¡Irvin quiere adoptar a un niño con trastornos de ansiedad y pánico! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —espetó la castaña, creyendo que Corporal le ayudaría.

Grave error.

—Ah ¿Es así? —Zoe asintió frenéticamente. —Bien por él. —a Hanji casi se le sale el alma por la boca al escuchar las palabras del moreno.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó atónita. Se volteó para ver a Smith, quien sonreía ampliamente y agradecía a su amigo muy en su fuero interno por brindarle apoyo a su manera

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que Hanji no hacía más que gritar desesperada, agitar los brazos y golpear cosas intentando hacer entrar en razón a ambos hombres, pero ninguno parecía ceder, es más, sus semblantes implacables le hacían ver como si ella fuera la loca en todo ese asunto. Y es que no lo podía aceptar, porque simplemente era una locura.

¿Adoptar a Eren? ¿Un muchacho que conoce hace apenas una semana? ¿Así nada más? Smith era idiota, pero inteligente… Era un idiota inteligente con un corazón bueno, demasiado bueno. Y eso, tarde o temprano, iba a traerle serias consecuencias. Habían pocos como él, con buenas intenciones y cabeza para no cometer errores, pero en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. A veces, solo a veces.

Y estaba segura que esta era una de esas veces…

Luego de tanto alboroto, Zoe se dejó caer en su asiento, resignada. Miró tanto a Irvin como a Rivaille por el rabillo del ojo, y soltó un suspiro frustrado. Acomodó sus lentes por sobre el puente de su nariz y se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, y según tú… ¿Cómo planeas mantener al muchacho? —preguntó aún no muy convencida, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Lo mantendremos en cuidados intensivos hasta que las heridas del cuello sanen. Luego de ello, se irá a vivir conmigo, pero lo traeré al hospital, donde tendré su propia habitación—Smith adoptó una mirada seria, mientras que posaba sus codos sobre su escritorio. —Tendrá comida, ropa, un techo donde pasar las noches y un tutor que le ayude con sus estudios. Estará vigilado por Sasha si algo sucede… —dijo, orgulloso del plan que había ideado. — Y, cuando tenga que salir por temas del hospital, Rivaille se ha comprometido a hacerse cargo de él.

Hanji inmediatamente desvió sus ojos a Levi, mirándole de soslayo. "Así que el enano ya estaba enterado" pensó, soltando una risilla maltrecha.

—¿No crees que el que viva en un hospital ya, de por sí, es negligente? —espetó tan seria como lo estaba su superior. —Un hospital no es un ambiente para que viva un niño de su edad…

—Si lo envías a un hospital siquiátrico ¿No sería exactamente lo mismo? ¿Incluso peor? —sorpresivamente, era Levi quien le había refutado. Zoe le miró expectante, incrédula y, sobre todo, desconcertada. El enano iba en serio. —Piénsalo, cuatro ojos. Es mejor que esté aquí rodeado de enfermos que de locos. —Oh, Jaque mate.

La mirada de Hanji pasó de Irvin a Rivaille y de Rivaille a Irvin, a ambos los miraba con una expresión confundida, y es que aún guardaba la ligera esperanza de que no iban en serio, que era una broma. Pero los semblantes serios e inmutables de ambos le reafirmaban lo contrario. Al final, terminó rindiéndose.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, mascullando cosas sin sentido y una que otra palabra obscena, clavando los ojos en el techo; todo ante la expectante mirada azulina del director. Vio pasar una mariquita sobre el tapiz de la pared—que probablemente entró por la ventanilla abierta—y aprovechó de maldecirla, luego su vista se encontró con un bolígrafo en uno de los tantos lapiceros y lo insultó también. Era un maldito objeto inanimado, siquiera sabía por qué estaba mandando un bolígrafo a la mierda.

Lo peor de todo es que, muy en su fuero interno, muy en el fondo de su corazón donde los sentimientos y las hormonas ganaban terreno, también quería quedarse con el muchacho.

Y seguía siendo una locura…

—Bien, tú ganas, quédate con Eren. —se encogió de hombros, resignada. Ya no valía la pena seguir discutiendo. —Pero ni creas que te voy a dejar criarlo solo, serías un desastre… —Zoe esbozó una sonrisa sincera, e Irvin le devolvió el gesto, agradecido, aliviado.

Hanji dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras notaba cómo Smith se dejaba caer sobre el asiento tras su escritorio con una evidente alegría, pareciera como si la felicidad emanaba de ese hombre. Por su parte, Rivaille no hacía más que mantenerse al margen de hacer algún otro comentario con su habitual expresión seria y de pocos amigos. De todas formas, se veía complacido.

Y, luego de un cómodo silencio donde los tres asimilaban en lo que se estaban metiendo, Zoe recordó algo sobre el mesón del rubio.

—Por cierto, ¿Vamos a cenar comida china? —preguntó la castaña, alargando el brazo y revisando la bolsa olvidada sobre el escritorio. De inmediato recibió un manotazo de Irvin. —¡Hey!

—Quita tus manos, no es para ti… —aclaró el rubio. Hanji entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ah, no?—se cruzó de brazos, indignada. —¿Y para quién es? ¿Para el enano? —volvió a señalar a Rivaille con el pulgar.

—Obviamente es para el mocoso, genio. —le restregó Levi en la cara, con el orgullo ligeramente herido por haberlo llamado "enano" dos veces en un día.

—¿Y para qué? Si el hospital les da su porción de cena a todos los pacientes hospitalizados. —preguntó la mujer, sobándose la mano golpeada por el rubio y haciendo pucheros.

Smith sonrió.

—Porque no voy a permitir que Eren se alimente con comida del hospital…

—¡Oh! Y tu concepto de buen padre radica en darle comida chatarra ¿No? —en ese momento, una batalla de miradas entre Irvin y Hanji comenzó a reñirse, con un único espectador, Rivaille, quien no apoyaba a ninguno de los dos, porque, sencillamente, no le interesaba. En realidad, ambos eran algo patéticos.

En ese momento, Sasha hizo acto de aparición, deteniendo por instantes la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

—Doctora Hanji, el paciente Eren Jeager acaba de hablar… —todos se le quedaron mirando con cierta sorpresa, mientras observaban a la muchacha en la entrada; el rubio con una expresión anonada, la castaña con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y el moreno con una mirada indescifrable. Esperaron a que dijera algo más en lo que la chica seguía parada bajo el marco de la puerta. Braus entendió el mensaje y prosiguió. —Dice… dice que tiene hambre…

Irvin y Hanji se miraron por escasos segundos, para luego salir corriendo de la oficina del director directo a la habitación del chico con bolsa en mano, seguidos únicamente por Sasha, en tanto Levi prefirió quedarse en el despacho de Smith.

Al final, resultó ser que a Eren no le gusta la comida china.

* * *

Aquí el final de ésta primera parte. Realmente no soy buena en los capítulo introducción, pero espero que lo hayan entendido y que haya satisfecho sus expectativas.

En fin. Claramente es un fic situado en un universo alterno con algo de OoC. Realmente quiero mantener las personalidades intactas, pero Eren y Levi tiene personalidades tan únicas y complicadas que se me va a hacer difícil. Espero poder lograrlo, a lo menos, a medias.

Anyway, un poco sobre la(s) enfermedad(es) de Eren:

**Trastorno de Ansiedad generalizada:** Se refiere a la situación en la que el individuo experimenta una ansiedad constante y a largo plazo, sin saber su causa. Estas personas tienen miedo de algo, pero son incapaces de explicar de qué se trata. Debido a su ansiedad no pueden desempeñarse en forma normal. No logran concentrarse, no pueden apartar sus temores y sus vidas empiezan a girar en torno a la ansiedad. Esta forma de ansiedad puede, al final, producir problemas fisiológicos. Las personas que padecen del trastorno de ansiedad generalizada pueden comenzar a sufrir dolores de cabeza, mareos, palpitaciones cardiacas o insomnio.

**Trastorno de pánico:** es un trastorno de ansiedad en el que la persona afectada sufre repetidos ataques súbitos de terror en ausencia de estímulos externos que puedan desencadenarlos. Los episodios frecuentes de terror acompañados de un fuerte estado de ansiedad se denominan ataques de pánico o, en algunos casos, ataques de ansiedad o **crisis de ansiedad**.

Como ven, estos dos trastornos van de la mano, o normalmente es así.

Bien, sobre la actualización... no sabría decirles, la musa es caprichosa y viene cuando se le da la gana. Pero trataré de subir cap. lo antes posibles.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Un review? ¿No? Bueno, igualmente se te agradece el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlo ;).

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Crosseyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, Isayama Hajime.

**Pareja principal: **Levi/Rivaille x Eren.

**Wonderwall**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**II**

* * *

**Eren**

A mediados de la época veraniega, donde los calores atacaban sin piedad, Irvin ya había hecho progresos con lo que respectaba a Jaeger y su parcial mutismo, junto con su actitud de muerto viviente. Quizás no se comportaba como el niño más normal del mundo, pero ahora saludaba y respondía con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza, cosa que antes era algo improbable. Cabe destacar que Hanji había sido de gran ayuda en los últimos seis meses que habían pasado con el muchacho, y Rivaille apenas y había aparecido por el hospital y sus alrededores. En realidad, Eren aún no conocía a su _tío Levi_. De todas formas, tampoco se le extrañaba mucho, Smith y Zoe habían estado bastante ocupados por esos días como para notar su ausencia demasiado.

Irvin le había presentado a Sam, su perro, a los tres meses después de tomar la decisión de hacerse cargo de él. Era un joven Golden Retriever de estatura promedio. El pobre animal apenas podía levantarse de lo gordo que estaba, porque en realidad sí estaba obeso, y el chiquillo fue el primero en recalcárselo esa vez, seguido inmediatamente por Hanji, quien no perdió la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara a su colega.

Desde ese día, el rubio y la castaña hicieron una especie de apuesta. Este consistía en que, si en alguna situación, por muy estúpida que fuera, estuvieran en desacuerdo, le preguntarían a Eren quien de ambos estaba en lo correcto o de qué lado se ponía. Quien recibía el apoyo de Jaeger sumaba puntos.

Era un juego de niños, pero les servía para acercarse más al chico y, a la vez, para subirse el ego de vez en cuando.

Volviendo al tema médico, las heridas en el cuello del chiquillo ya habían cicatrizado casi por completo, solo quedaron un par de marcas que, con el debido cuidado, desaparecerían en poco tiempo. Por otro lado, Grisha Jaeger no había vuelto a aparecer, y su hijo seguía sin preguntar por él. Era como si no le hubiera importado que su padre haya desaparecido, y esa actitud preocupaba tanto al rubio como a la castaña, orillándoles a pensar que el responsable de las heridas de Eren era el mismo doctor. Por donde se le mire, no era normal que un niño olvide a su figura paterna de un día para otro.

De cualquier manera, tanto Irvin como Hanji notaban al muchacho más _feliz_ desde que decidieron quedarse con él. Eren no tuvo problemas con ello. Jamás lo presionaron diciendo "Ahora yo soy tu padre/madre", "Llámame papá desde hoy" o cosas por el estilo, sino que lo hicieron con tacto, delicadeza, con tiempo…

"_¿Te molestaría si te cuidamos, Eren? ¿Nos dejarías darte una mano?"_

A pesar de que en ese momento el niño no respondió nada, el que no se negara a sus cuidados les había dejado en claro su respuesta: Eren estaba de acuerdo. Y eso, por pequeño que fuera, hizo enormemente feliz a ambos adultos.

Habían sido meses difíciles, pero Irvin y Hanji habían sabido como sobrellevar la situación como una pareja, aunque no fueran más que amigos. Ahora la vida del muchacho estaba regularizándose, y pronto volvería a los estudios.

Y su tío Levi seguía sin venir a visitarle.

Dentro de un mes Jaeger comenzaría sus clases con el tutor que había contratado Smith y, aunque no estuviera muy contento por ello, era un chico agradecido, por lo que no había replicado. De hecho, apenas y abría la boca para decir "Sí", "No", "No sé"; así que no había dado mayores objeciones verbales. Lo bueno es que no tendría que salir todos los días a tomar el autobús para poder ir a aprender, sino que solo tendría que esperar a su tutor en la oficina de Irvin, y podría tomar descansos cuando él lo crea conveniente.

Y allí estaba, un acalorado sábado por la noche, sentado en el sillón de cuero de Irvin en su despacho, leyendo un libro que su desconocido tío Levi le había regalado como disculpa por faltar, por tercera vez, a una salida que tenían junto con Smith y la doctora Hanji, excusándose con que tenía reuniones importantes que atender. Aún no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el hombre, pero se lo imaginaba como un tipo importante, hombre de negocios; alto, esbelto y de buen porte social. De lo que sí estaba consciente es que, en caso de cualquier cosa, él quedaría bajo su cuidado. También sabía que era alguien de mucha confianza para Irvin y Zoe, y que se conocían y eran amigos desde los pañales. ¡Ah! Y que la castaña lo calcaba como "El enano amargado gay de closet".

Era una persona de por sí misteriosa, y es por eso que tenía tanta urgencia en conocerlo: Le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

Pero definitivamente Levi no era bueno adivinando sus gustos, porque, a pesar de que el libro no era malo, no le llamaba mucho la atención.

Suspiró, cambiando de página otra vez, bostezando con pereza. La verdad es que la lectura no era para nada entretenida, pero agradecía el gesto de su tío.

La realidad es que tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza con lo que se refería a Corporal Rivaille, alias, Levi. Aunque le costara admitirlo, era alguien por quien había estado ansioso desde el momento en que pronunciaron su nombre frente a él. Era una sensación extraña, nueva, atrayente; esa que te hace depender de una persona sin necesidad de haberla visto de antemano y, a pesar de que no son exactamente "maravillas" las que sus cuidadores le han contado sobre él, sigue causándole el mismo intenso sentimiento de querer a alguien a tu lado.

Esa sensación de querer conocer a una persona como si fueras la última cosa que hicieras en tu vida, ese revuelo de pensamientos en torno a alguien tan… desvanecido.

Y era por eso mismo que, con cada decepción, disculpa y regalo enviado, Eren se sentía cada vez más dolido por dentro, y eso, desgraciadamente, conllevaba a consecuencias extremadamente malas.

Las primeras semanas luego de que quedara al cuidado de ambos adultos, le habían explicado mucho la situación con, claro, palabras que hasta un idiota entendería. Le habían dicho que no vería a cierta persona por un tiempo, que se quedaría allí si es lo que quería, que no se apresurara a acostumbrarse, que se tomara su tiempo y, sobre todo, _que no estaba completamente sano…_

Le hicieron varios exámenes que, para su juicio, eran muy poco comunes. No le inyectaban nada ni tampoco sacaban muestras de sangre, simplemente le hablaba, le conversaban… y él solo se limitaba a asentir, negar o encogerse de hombros. Incluso le habían hecho preguntas sobre _ese día _en que perdió al único ser cuerdo que le quedaba luego de la desaparición de Mikasa, pero se abstuvo de dar cualquier respuesta verbal.

Al final, le habían dicho que una pequeña parte de él estaba un poquito anormal. Le dijeron que algo había cambiado en su interior, y que a raíz de eso ahora experimentaría ciertos síntomas. Le explicaron que ahora se alteraría con más facilidad con cosas que antes quizás le causaban muy poca importancia, que ciertos patrones le irritarían muy rápido, y que ahora las sensaciones de angustia y desesperación serían mucho más fuertes, casi intensificadas por cien veces. Además, también la pesadumbre y la congoja harían acto de presencia sin razón aparente, simplemente aparecerían.

Pero, de toda la palabrería que le habían dado, tres cosas se le quedaron grabadas en la cabeza:

_Ansiedad._

_Pánico._

_Trastorno._

Esas tres palabras le atravesaron como nunca antes algo lo había hecho, especialmente la última. Le llegaron tanto que no supo cómo demonios había terminado con la respiración entrecortada ese día. Había sido un enorme revuelo, todos se movían a su alrededor, las paredes se hacían cada vez más estrechas, las luces de la habitación se tornaban más opacas y sombrías, el dolor en su pecho no le dejaba respirar, las sombras danzantes frente a él le aterrorizaban. Al principio no había entendido muy bien a lo que se refería el rubio con "ataques de pánico" y lo que implicaba cuando le estaba explicando la situación, pero luego de que la angustia lo atrapara y las ganas de destrozarse la garganta nuevamente le invadieran, tuvo verdadera consciencia de la gravedad del asunto.

_Porque sí, Eren Jaeger se había desgarrado el cuello él mismo._

Eventualmente, Hanji e Irvin no sabían de esto.

Estaba advertido sobre ello, sobre esas "Crisis" que podría llegar a tener en cualquier momento, sobre sus momentos de desesperación y las preocupaciones anormales que le invadieran. Sobre cómo el mundo se haría más extraño, más sofocante, más aterrador. Sobre cómo las ganas de hacerse daño, la sensación de no poder respirar o el sentimiento de huir podrían arremeterle.

Y era por eso que cada decepción que sufría con Levi era un arma de doble filo, una dinamita que, con un ligero movimiento y a cada segundo, amenazaba con explotar.

Había veces en que se preguntaba por qué se alteraba de tal manera, por qué la necesidad de conocerlo era tan jodidamente desbordante, por qué la sensación en todo su cuerpo era tan persistente. De todas formas, terminaba por acreditárselo a esos "ciertos cambios" que estaba teniendo gracias a su poco común enfermedad…

Era extraño, no se sentía enfermo por más que rebuscara algún síntoma, alguna anormalidad.

Esas preocupaciones e irritaciones de las que hablaba el rubio las tenía, y por mucho, pero sentía que eran solo suyas, algo propio de él, algo a lo que no había que prestar atención. Estaban ahí, distorsionando su realidad, su mundo, pero no le afectaban tanto como para cometer alguna estupidez otra vez, o por lo menos intentaba convencerse de eso.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba exactamente, pero entendía que era complicado, y que debía tomar ciertas precauciones a causa de ello.

_Pero había algo que le estaba inquietando…_

De repente, una molestia en sus manos se hizo presente, un ligero ardor, una picazón. Se sobó las manos un poco nervioso, pensando que pronto pasaría. Bostezó por décima vez en el día y se dispuso a seguir leyendo, restándole importancia al asunto. Pronto sus pensamientos retomaron el hilo en lo que a Levi se refiere.

Volvió a imaginárselo en su mente, de pies a cabeza. Un hombre alto, de aproximadamente ciento ochenta centímetros de altura, de cabello negro, ojos amables, mirada serena con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Vestido con un terno negro, zapatos lustrados, una corbata perfectamente anudada y una postura más que elegante; todo un hombre de negocios, alguien importante. Y aunque no sabía exactamente en qué trabajaba, tenía la sensación de que era algo impresionante, por no decir otra cosa.

Eren se pasó diez minutos pensando en él, en lo que podría decirle cuando le viera, en las múltiples sonrisas que quizás le regalaría, en los mimos que tal vez le haría, en un montón de cosas que hasta él mismo consideraba estúpidas y, de por sí, improbables.

Y luego, la pregunta del millón apareció en su mente.

¿Y si él, Eren Jaeger, no era del agrado de Levi?

No había pensado en esa posibilidad, había gastado su tiempo pensando en lo bien que se llevarían, en que sería su tío preferido y viceversa, pero no se había detenido a meditar sobre si a Rivaille no le sentaba bien.

Por algún motivo, la idea le produjo una especie de estrechez en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Otra vez la picazón en su manos, pero ahora era acompañado por un intenso ardor en su garganta. Inconscientemente llevó los dedos hacia al cuello, incrustando las uñas en su piel sin darse cuenta de ello, absorto en sus pensamientos.

_¿Y qué tal si me odia, si me aborrecía, si mi sola presencia le produce asco? No podría sobrellevar algo así…_

Sus facciones comenzaron a deformarse lentamente, volviéndose muecas ensombrecidas y aterradas. La yema de sus dedos acariciaba toda la extensión de su cuello.

_Quizás hasta había estado evitándome todo este tiempo, que a cada cita a la que ha faltado se debe a que me repudia, a que, aún sin conocerme, no soporta la idea de estar en la misma habitación que yo…_

Tragaba grueso, conteniendo gemidos lastimeros en su boca, sintiendo cómo a cada segundo sus uñas se hundían cada vez más sobre su piel. La garganta le escocía a horrores, dejando un rastro de ronquidos guturales proveniente de sus labios por la molestia. Prontamente su respiración se agitó, lo cual le causaba problemas par inhalar.

_Soy un maldito idiota…_

Y sus uñas hicieron el primer corte sobre su piel, una fina hilera de cálida sangre brotó de la herida, descendiendo tortuosamente por su cuello. Luego, una serie de menudos y delgados tajos aparecieron paulatinamente alrededor del pescuezo de Eren, y el tibio líquido rojizo seguía bajando lentamente por su piel tostada. El calor y el ardor pronto se hicieron sofocantes, y el dolor surgió.

Era, de cierta forma, liberador.

Jaeger no estaba dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndose, solo se centraba en sus pensamientos y en lo estrecho que se hacía la oficina, en lo cegadora que se había vuelto la luz blanca sobre su cabeza, en lo denso y pesado que se había puesto el aire a su alrededor.

Y, como si le hubieran encajado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, volvió a la realidad.

_¿Qué…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Su vista se nubló por escasos segundos, para luego retirar sus manos de su cuello y clavar sus ojos en ellas. La sangre, fresca, tibia y rojiza, contorneaba sutilmente la contextura de sus dedos, quemando rigurosamente la yema de estos. Se miró un poco más abajo, notando que parte de su camisa estaba salpicada por manchas rojas y oscuras, y, en el suelo, ligeros puntos ennegrecidos apenas visibles.

Sintió asco.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo los deseos de vomitar.

¿Cómo mierda había llegado a parar de esa forma? ¿Terminando así, auto-cercenándose la garganta? Siquiera sabía cómo había acabado por pensar tanta estupidez junta sobre Rivaille, incluso llegando a conclusiones tan… perturbadoras. Sintió miedo, miedo de las cortadas, miedo de sus preocupaciones, miedo de sí mismo y, a la vez, miedo a nada. Los temblores espontáneos sacudieron su cuerpo, y una oleada de terror puro le invadió.

A esto se refería Hanji con "crisis de ansiedad".

Se quedó allí, mirando el desastre que había hecho consigo mismo.

—Realmente soy horrible adivinando gustos. —se petrificó, la sangre de su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar a _alguien_ a sus espaldas. —No pensé que el libro fuera tan malo como para que tuvieras que cortarte la garganta… literalmente.

Quiso voltearse, de verdad que quiso, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la sangre manchando su alrededor, el asco en la punta de la lengua. Tragó gruesos, sintiendo pasos amortiguados detrás de él, una respiración lenta y pausada, el sonido irremediable del más puro pánico haciendo estruendo en su cabeza. Prontamente, el inesperado visitante se posó de pie frente a él.

Eren, aterrado y con un evidente nudo en la garganta, no fue capaz de levantar la mirada de sus manos ensangrentadas.

—Ah… qué problema. — escuchó el chasquido del flexionar de unas rodillas frente a él, seguido de unos pálidos y fríos dedos tocando sus manos, la tela suave de un pañuelo limpiando los restos sangre. —Si Hanji o Irvin ten ven así, no cabe duda que revolotearían gritando por todos lados. Creo que para una próxima vez debería comenzar por preguntar qué libros te gustan. ¿O quizás no te gusta leer? —ni un solo músculo se movió en el cuerpo de Eren, ni un quejido, una palabra, nada.

La voz del intruso era grave, profunda, espantosamente reconfortante y contradictoriamente cínica; una mezcla perfecta entre deslumbrante y avasallador veneno con una pizca de calidez. Tan poco frecuente, tan atrayente, tan hiriente… Cada palabra había sonado como la peor de las burlas, lacerante y despectiva. Contrariamente, las ágiles manos ayudadas por un paño limpiaban con suave ternura el líquido rojizo sobre sus dedos, confundiendo cada vez más a Eren.

¿Cómo debía tomarlo? ¿Cómo un intento de atacarle con palabras o un mero y silencioso acto de ayuda?

Más importante aun… ¿Quién era _él_?

Finalmente Jaeger tuvo el valor para levantar la mirada.

Frío. Una corriente helada calaba su cuerpo. Se sentía frío.

Los ojos finos y crudos de la entidad frente a él no despedían más que frialdad. No había matices de seriedad, fastidio, molestia, siquiera odio… solo simple y cruda frialdad en su estado más puro, una que lograba congelar hasta la última y más recóndita fibra de su cuerpo. No había nada más…

Sin darse cuenta, el castaño dejó de ser atendido en sus manos, pasando ahora a ser limpiado su cuello. En cuanto la tela manchada hizo contacto con su cercenada piel, Eren pegó un salto y se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, soltando de paso un quejido, acorralándose sobre el mullido asiento de cuero.

El hombre frente a él no pareció importarle el que el muchacho escapara tan ávidamente del pañuelo, corriendo la cara cuanto podía; simplemente se limitó a hacerlo de manera rápida.

—¡Mngh! Duele…

—Ah, ahora hablas. —esa voz profunda y matizada otra vez. —Pensé que eras mudo, mocoso.

—¿Quién es usted?

Una sonrisa ladina, seguida de cerca por un chasquido involuntario.

—Me sorprende lo lento que puedes llegar a ser, Eren…

—Limítese a responder. —el castaño frunció el ceño.

—Ah. Hanji e Irvin siempre me decían que estabas muy emocionado por conocerme, ahora veo que ese par de idiotas estuvieron mintiéndome. —ladeó la cabeza, poniendo aún más presión en la garganta de Jaeger. Un quejido resonó en sus oídos. —Supe que eras muy callado y que apenas habrías la boca para decir un "Sí", y ahora incluso estás siendo un poco insolente… Creo que siquiera la loca esa sabe cuál es exactamente tu personalidad ¿No?

Eren se encogió aun más en el taburete de Irvin, alejando lo más que podía su cuerpo de la presencia contraria, observándole con latente desconfianza; parecía como si en cualquier momento se ponía a gruñir mostrando los colmillos. Pero solo había un sentimiento que predominaba en cada parte del muchacho…

_Miedo._

Sentía como las horrendas descargas eléctricas atravesaban cada músculo de su anatomía, como la sensación de tener una piedra en la boca del estómago le impedía el habla, sin embargo, tampoco era como si tuviera planeado decir algo. Las piernas le temblaban, el cuello le ardía a horrores, dejando un rastro de dolor en cada punzada que sentía recorrer su garganta.

Al final, se tomó la molestia de caer en las palabras del sujeto.

Abrió los ojos, anonado, atónito.

—L-lev…

—Levi Rivaille, tu "tío".

Incluso ahora, con los ínfimos rastros de sangre y la escasa lucidez que le quedaba, no podía asimilarlo. Aquella imagen de un hombre amable y sereno se esfumó rápidamente, siendo reemplazada por los ojos fríos e inexpresivos de quien era, hace pocos minutos, la persona a quien más ansiaba conocer. La ilusión se disipó rápidamente como vapor en el aire, dejándole el paso a lo que pareciera ser una pesadilla.

Sus manos eran tiernas, su mirada algo cruda, sus palabras tocas.

Algo se quebró en su interior.

Bajó la mirada, contrariado, evitando toparse con los orbes pequeños y grises de Corporal.

—Oye, mocoso trastornado… —una nueva herida se abría en su pecho. Otra vez esa palabra —No tienes por qué llorar, no quiero limpiar tus mocos.

Inmediatamente llevó sus dedos a la comisura de sus ojos, efectivamente el rastro húmedo de unas lágrimas logró captar su atención. Siquiera había notado el momento en que sus ocelos se habían aguado tanto, incluso recién ahora se había percatado de lo nublada que se había vuelto su vista gracias a la salina humedad.

Era horriblemente vergonzoso.

Sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus angustias… todo volvió a aglomerarse a su alrededor. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, el ambiente en la oficina se volvió más sombrío y deprimente, y los ojos hechos de frialdad pura de Levi no ayudaban en nada.

La respiración se le cortó. Las ganas de ensartar sus uñas sobre su pescuezo volvieron. Sus manos temblaron, deseosas de volver a dejar un rastro de sangre sobre su cuello.

Quería huir, quería desaparecer de una vez por todas. _Quería morir._

Y, entonces, unas cálidas manos se posaron sobre las suyas. La yema de estas acarició sus dedos con delicadeza, otorgándole una paz que pocas veces había sentido en su vida. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, los recuerdos de una vida entrañable y tranquila le arremetieron con fuerza, las ganas de llorar ganaron fuerza.

No supo qué pasó después, solo fue consciente de unos brazos fuertes y agradables rodeándole con protección, un implacable Rivaille atajándole contra su pecho, unas lágrimas que se desbordaban traicioneras de sus ojos, y los sollozos silenciosos bañados en sangre inocente.

Eren lloró, lloró tanto como no lo había hecho en los últimos meses, suficiente como para que los ojos se le hincharan descomunalmente. Levi lo mantuvo firme entre sus brazos, esperando pacientemente hasta que todo pasase. Prontamente, Eren cayó dormido, y lo último que Rivaille pudo escuchar fue el sonido desgarrador de sus labios al clamar por el paradero de un padre que lo había abandonado.

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo. Me siento realizada.

Anyway, tenía planeado separar los capítulos por estaciones a lo largo de un año, pero luego dudé, dudé mucho, y ahora no sé qué carajo hacer. Bueno, algo se me ocurrirá.

Ahora ando con tantas ideas de fics que podría hacer… Me siento tentada a publicarlos todos de una, pero si lo hago sé que no podré con el peso de las actualizaciones. Menudo dilema.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, hecho con todo mi amor, de yo para ustedes.

Ahora, a responder reviews.

**Diminishing Quarter:** ¡OH! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! La verdad es que el fic se me vino a la mente cuando pensaba en el final de "El náufrago" y la sensación que da; al final, salió esta retorcida historia que no sé cómo tuvo tantos comentarios (Tomando en cuenta de que el summary es un asco). Muchas gracias por el review, y un placer que te haya gustado.

**Rin-chan-san:** Me alegro de que hayas logrado entender el fic, a decir verdad me costó hilar las cosas, es un lío que da trabajo. Muchas gracias por el comentario, querida c:.

**Aura D:** Espero no haber demorado mucho en actualizar, y me emociona que la trama te haya parecido interesante c:. Gracias por el comentario.

**MissCigarettes: **¡EREN! ¡VOY A HACERTE SUFRIR EN ESTA HISTORIA! Está bien, no; nunca tan mala con Erencito. Cosita de dios. Sí, la idea de papá Irvin me atrajo bastante. En tantos fics lo he visto tan calculador y, a veces, cruel que no pude resistirme a hacer una especie de "Papi Irvin", incluso si es muy OoC. Sí, ahora que lo pienso, Hanji x Irvin no es mala idea… Anyway, gracias por comentar c:.

** : **Oh, la curiosidad… es una compañera que nunca falta. Siempre me he tomado las personalidades de los personajes con mucha atención, porque a veces llego a aborrecer que las personalidades de estos individuos se descuadren tanto de lo original. De todas formas, igual me desvié para "El lado oscuro" con 'Papi Irvin'. Muchas gracias por comentar, y espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado ;).

**Taki4: **¡SAM SOLO ESTÁ RELLENITO DEL AMOR QUE IRVIN LE DA! ¡NO ESTÁ OBESO! Ya, que incluso Erencito se fue en contra de Smith, puntos para Hanji. Y sí, debe ser horrible sufrir trastornos de esa calaña. Levi no fue precisamente delicado con él. En fin, gracias por el comentario y ojalá te haya gustado el cap. C:.

**HikaruMichaelis4869: **Oh, me alegro que te haya gustado, y no haberte decepcionado con esta segunda parte ;). Thanks for the review.

**Sayuki Yukimura: **Yo también estoy empezando a adorar a Irvin y a Hanji. Ahora, por mi propia culpa(?, los shipeo. God, cómo llegué a eso. Anyway, gracias por el review c:.

**Asdsgdth: **Señorita "asdsgdth", alias Loreto, no sé como concha terminaste leyendo uno de mis fics de SnK, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Sigue ahora con los fics de Kuro(?.

En fin, espero leerlas pronto.

¿Un review? Para saciar un poco la ansiedad, digo yo(?. Igual se le agradece el que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer este cap c:.

SEE YA!

Crosseyra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad.

**Pareja: **Levi/Rivaille x Eren.

**Advertencias: **AU, posible lemon, reencarnación.

**Wonderwall.**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**III**

* * *

Eren miró el improvisado pizarrón con fastidio, mientras el rubio alto y de facciones envejecidas escribía ecuaciones, números y letras sobre la superficie blanca. El castaño se rascó la nuca mientras mordisqueaba la punta astillosa de su lápiz grafito, observando con una mueca los penosos dibujos y los garabatos esparcidos por la hoja de su cuaderno. Nunca había sido un artista, pero hacía lo que podía.

Sus ojos pasaron de hito en hito entre los garrapatos que adornaban lo que antes había sido una plana blanca; apreciando desde el chimpancé en monociclo, pasando por el titán con la cara de Hanji, hasta aquellas simbólicas dos líneas cruzadas que, según Jaeger, eran espadas ensangrentadas usadas para hacer justicia en algún mundo imaginario. Intentó hacer un caballo, pero lo que salió de eso fue simplemente lamentable.

—…Y tienes que recordar que primero resuelves las potencias, luego los paréntesis, seguido de las mult…

Escuchaba la voz lejana de su tutor, pero no le estaba tomando atención realmente; seguía empeñándose en hacer de su cuaderno una obra de arte, una hecha por un famoso pintor como Miguel Ángel o Dalí. Pensó en cómo se vería su nombre en la esquina inferior derecha de un cuadro, mientras el rubio delante de él seguía explicándole con la cara vuelta hacia el pizarrón; al final, le dio por comenzar a hacer firmas por toda la extensión de la hoja.

—…Ahora agrupas las equis en el lado izquierdo y…

Las letras le salieron muy grandes. Mierda.

—Lo divides por esto, luego el valor que te de lo…

Ah, aplicó mucha presión. Se ve mal.

—Eren.

¿Y si la curva la hace más grande y alta? Había que probar.

—Oye, Eren…

¡Mierda! La punta del lápiz se le que…

—¡Eren Jaeger Radammes! —pegó un salto cuando el grito llegó a sus oídos; no tardó mucho en perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, llevándose consigo el garabateado cuaderno, el lápiz y la goma. Se levantó como pudo, quitándose el cuadernillo de la cabeza. Los ojos pequeños y dorados de Hannes le miraban con reproche.

—S-Señor Hannes… —tartamudeó nervioso, golpeándose mentalmente por haberse distraído tanto de la realidad.

El hombre se le acercó con pasos lentos y pausados, se agazapó a la altura del chiquillo postrado y tomó la libreta que descansaba en su mano con suavidad. Eren se estremeció ante la calma tan inusual de lo que debería ser un maestro enojado, especialmente de alguien tan estricto como el rubio. A Jaeger se le subieron los colores a la cara cuando el mayor comenzó a hojear en su cuaderno, mirando sus espantosos dibujos, dibujos que no deberían estar ahí.

—No recuerdo que me contrataran para que te enseñara artes visuales, Eren —aseveró, meneando la rayada hoja en su mano a la altura de su rostro, mostrándosela al castaño —. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a tu tutor? —se inclinó sobre el muchacho, arqueando una ceja.

Eren tragó saliva.

—Y-Yo… Lo siento mucho, señor Hannes. —se rascó la nuca, apenado.

El hombre le señaló con el plumón que volviera a su asiento, levantándose y girándose de cara al pizarrón, sin antes agregar un:—Y por favor le pido que, terminando la hora, me muestre su cuaderno. Quiero todos los ejercicios hechos, y con verificación. ¿Entendido?

Jaeger no hizo más que asentir, soltando de paso un bufido exasperado. Hannes era buena persona, demasiado buena persona, pero cuando te metías con su clase ya eras un caso perdido; es un excelente y estricto profesor galardonado en la ciudad de Rose y Sina, conocido por sus altos niveles de exigencia que imponía en sus alumnos.

Extrañamente, en el momento en que su trasero volvió a posarse sobre la butaca de cuero negra de Irvin, su mente divagó hacia el día en que se había reencontrado con Hannes luego de años sin verle. Había sido raro, un poco incómodo y sobretodo empalagoso, porque el rubio estaba relativamente enterado de todo lo que había sucedido con él a lo largo de ese último tiempo siendo parte de la familia Smith, constituida por Irvin, Sam y Eren…, y quizás Hanji.

Lo recordaba bien, ese día el verano había vuelto a hacer de las suyas con su calor sofocante y abrazador, el cielo estaba escalofriantemente azul, despejado de todo rastro de alguna esponjosa y blanca nube; las lluvias de verano no llegarían pronto.

_Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando desde el cristal a un par de mariposas revolotear en los jardines interiores del hospital, con la piel ligeramente perlada por el sudor, pensando en que necesitaba tomarse una ducha en el trascurso del día para apaciguar tanto calor haciendo presión en su cuerpo. Sentía las extremidades flácidas y aletargadas, los párpados le pesaban con una fuerza desmedida e inusual, y el tener presente que sus clases comenzaban en ese mismo momento los ánimos se le iban por los suelos._

_Oyó los pasos inconfundibles del director al otro lado de la puerta, y esa voz grave y profunda que tanto le caracterizaba. El rechinido de las bisagras en la entrada no se hizo esperar, posándose Irvin bajo el dintel de la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios._

_—Eren, cariño… tu tutor ya está aquí._

_El susodicho asintió y bajó del alfeizar de la ventana con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo. Caminó hacia su padre adoptivo, esperando el siguiente paso y eso de las presentaciones._

_Desde el marco de la puerta se asomó aquel rubio de ojos miel con el que tantas veces había pasado las tardes de su infancia, hace años atrás. Sonrió bobamente, sorprendido._

_—Él es el señor Hannes Doofen, un maestro graduado con honores de la universidad real del estado de Sina. Te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber durante un año. Espero y se lleven bien. —el rubio de ojos azules se apartó un poco, dándole el paso al mencionado para que se adentrara por completo en su oficina._

_Aquellos orbes miel tan característicos del mayor se encontraron casi simultáneamente con los ojos verdosos de Eren. Hannes esbozó una sonrisa, y Jaeger no pudo contener el revoltijo delirante de emociones que le estaba asaltando en ese momento: Extrañeza, felicidad, incredulidad, alivio, alegría…_

_En cuanto el hombre se arrodilló en el suelo y extendió los brazos hacia el muchacho, Eren supo que sería uno de esos reencuentros emotivos con música cursi de fondo y un diálogo tierno, como el de las películas. Y, aunque no le gustaran mucho ese tipo de cosas tan empalagosas, los deseos de correr hacia él le invadieron, y no tardó más de dos segundos en abalanzársele encima y apretujarse contra su cuello._

_Hannes era, de cierta forma, el único recuerdo viviente que le quedaba de su feliz infancia._

_El abrazo fue correspondido de inmediato, Jaeger volvió a descubrir la calidez del rubio que alguna vez había compartido con Mikasa. Doofen no tenía hijos, y siempre había tratado a Eren y a su hermana Ackerman como si fueran aquellos niños que nunca tuvo._

_Irvin contemplaba todo desde su lugar, un poco sorprendido._

_El maestro se limitó a acariciar la cabellera castaño del chiquillo._

_—Si hubiera sabido que las cosas saldrían de esta manera, te hubiera llevado a casa conmigo. Irene te extraña mucho ¿Sabes? A ti y a Mikasa —susurró el mayor con cariño, aun con Eren rodeándole el cuello con insistencia._

_—¿Cómo está su esposa, señor Hannes?_

_El rubio sonrió._

_—Mejor que nunca, con su carrera teatral en la cima. —alardeó el mayor, rompió el abrazo para posar sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño, mirándole a los ojos. —¿Te acuerdas cuando tú, Mikasa, Carla e Irene jugaban a las obras de teatro en el jardín de nuestra casa? —Eren asintió. —Bueno, eso dio sus frutos._

_Jaeger soltó una leve risilla, enjugándose un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de la comisura de sus verdosos ojos. Volteó la cabeza, posando su mirada en un Smith completamente ajeno al tema, observando a ambos con un claro semblante confundido y un poco desentendido, pero no menos enternecido por tan dulce escena que apenas y comprendía._

_—Veo que ya se conocían. —dijo el de azulinos ojos al ver que su hijo adoptivo le dirigía la mirada, interpretando el gesto como su paso para inmiscuirse en el tema._

_—El señor Hannes era amigo de mis padres, señor Irvin. —aclaró el muchacho, tomando distancia de su tutor, quien inmediatamente se irguió en su sitió._

_—El doctor Grisha Jaeger salvó a mi esposa de una terrible enfermedad años atrás. Pasé mucho tiempo con Eren y su familia por esos tiempos._

_El rubio clavó sus ojos en Doofen, consternado._

_—¿Su esposa? ¿La célebre actriz Irene Shmirtz?_

_Hannes asintió._

_—La misma._

Luego de ello, la plática que mantuvieron los tres fue de nimiedades sin importancia, trivialidades que no valía la pena mencionar en lo absoluto. Hannes e Irvin siguieron conversando un poco sobre Eren, no más de cinco minutos a lo máximo, para luego el rubio dejar que su pequeño y su tutor pudieran comenzar con lo acordado. En cuento Smith dejó la oficina, Doofen y Jaeger retomaron el tema de la infancia que el castaño pasó con el hombre, dejando en claro que ese día lo tomarían únicamente para avivar recuerdos y contar anécdotas.

Después de todo, ya iban dos años en los que no se habían visto las caras.

Y Eren había sido inmensamente feliz de saber que aún quedaba una persona en el mundo que había compartido sus días más alegres, certificándole que nada fue producto de su imaginación.

Pero las lecciones con el estricto profesor Hannes seguían en pie.

Las clases habían empezado hace cuatro meses; de lunes a sábado por la mañana. La verdad es que adaptarse al ambiente que ofrecía la oficina de Smith como su "Salón de clases privado" no fue fácil, tomando en cuenta de que la última vez que se había destrozado la garganta había sido justo allí, sobre el mullido asiento del rubio, y también el lugar donde conoció a su tío Levi. Además no estaba acostumbrado a asistir a clases un sábado por la mañana, por lo cual se le había hecho un verdadero desafío el levantarse temprano los fines de semana.

A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que las cosas iban por buen camino.

No lo veía los días de semana por cuestiones meramente de horario y trabajo, pero los sábados y domingos eran la excepción, días que, hasta cierto punto, eran solo de él y Rivaille. No lo conocía, cuando se veían apenas y cruzaban alguna palabra, pero la presencia de ambos por el momento era suficiente para Eren. De alguna manera el tiempo que pasaban juntos era ameno, o por lo menos eso parecía a criterio de Jaeger; siempre que esos días llegaban sentía un revoltijo en el estómago, cosa extraña.

Hoy no era la excepción.

Por los últimos meses se había tomado la relativamente curiosa tarea de conocer al moreno, acercarse un poco más a él, forjar algo más de confianza. Eren no era del tipo de persona que se guarda las cosas, y a sus doce años de edad era un crío impresionantemente directo, quizás más que cualquier otra persona, y las razones se remontaban a los tiempos en que todavía vivía feliz como una lombriz en el distrito de Shiganshina. De todas formas no había puesto mayores trabas en decirle a su tío nuevo que quería conocerle mejor, y Levi no pareció reacio ante la idea, pero tampoco muy convencido.

Era de esperarse, ese hombre no tiene otra expresión que mostrar más que seriedad o indiferencia en el rostro.

Independientemente de todo, ya habían agarrado ciertas costumbres. Como por ejemplo el que Rivaille arribara a las diez de la noche en la oficina de Irvin con un libro bajo el antebrazo, o que Eren siempre terminaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana leyendo mientras Levi contestaba llamadas aparentemente urgentes, o que ambos se miraran sin despegar la vista por minutos en completo mutismo. A Jaeger le gustaba el silencio que le otorgaban los momentos que pasaba con Levi, en cierta medida le relajaba, porque tenía la sensación de que no tenía la obligación de sacar un tema a la fuerza.

Pero de confianza no tenían nada; Eren sabía que no avanzaban como deberían.

Corporal seguía siendo un desastre en adivinar gustos, y quien sabe por qué motivo, tal vez se debía que realmente no le interesaba. Al castaño no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero agradecía el gesto de tener un (horrendo) libro nuevo cada semana.

A criterio de Eren la apariencia tosca, fría e indiferente de Levi no distaba mucho de lo que alcanzaba a coger de su personalidad. Eran simples pedacitos esparcidos apenas perceptibles, rastros que él dejaba en el camino por accidente o por ocio, señales que le mostraban parte de esa forma de ser seria, calculadora y desinteresada. A veces Eren pensaba que ese hombre no tenía un corazón ni emociones, y probablemente no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Rivaille no tenía apegos ni mucho menos tacto, la mayor parte del tiempo le trataba de "mocoso" o "chiquillo trastornado", cuando le miraba, lo hacía de una forma escrutadora, y su voz era siempre indiferente y monótona.

Pero Jaeger no había podido olvidar la calidez en las manos de Corporal.

Aquella calidez que una vez logró devolverle el juicio y la sensatez que por un momento creyó perdida.

No iba a negarlo, aquellas crisis de pánico estaba constantemente asechándole, pululando a su alrededor, amenazando con hacer desaparecer la poca cordura que Eren, con un esfuerzo desmedido, intentaba conservar. Eran como fantasmas, demonios invisibles que no podía oler, ver o tocar, pero sabía que estaban allí, bailando al compás de una música que repiqueteaba en su cabeza. Aquellas cosas lograban transformar su mundo en apenas lo que duraba un maldito segundo; algo que en un principio le parecía agradable y tierno en un santiamén se disolvía en turbulentos pensamientos hasta convertirse en algo aborrecible, irreal.

Eren ya no podía confiar en nada, ya no podía percibir las cosas como realmente eran. Ese cuento fantástico que Hanji e Irvin le contaban, ese que le decía que todo estaría bien, que no tenía por qué temerse a sí mismo, que todo tenía una jodida solución era una desbaratada mentira a sus oídos, porque lo sabía… _Nada estaba como debería._

Su mente estaba tan destrozada…

A veces, incluso, creía ver cosas.

Nimiedades, nada más. Solo eran sombras que, tenía claro, eran producto de su imaginación, pero le frustraba, le frustraba de una manera incomprensible, ya no sabía dónde refugiarse, a qué carajo aferrarse cuando las paredes parecía apretujarse a su alrededor; los ojos azules y serenos de Irvin no había logrado otorgarle un mísero segundo de paz.

Lo había intentado, por dios que lo había intentado, quería acunarse en los abrazos que Hanji le daba a menudo y dormirse con la voz profunda y paternal de Smith susurrándole palabras torpes pero dulces, quería poder descansar en un mundo normal, pero sus demonios no se lo permitían.

Sus demonios eran egoístas.

Cuando su mundo se volvía sofocante, cuando los vidrios parecían sangrar y las luces se apagaban por horas, cuando las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta y los deseos de arrancarlas tajo por tajo le corroían, Eren se cerraba, se tapaba de pies a cabeza y se quedaba con la mente en el pasado, reviviendo segundos de felicidad de antaño. A veces sus preocupaciones y sus horrendas angustias lograban atravesar esa fortaleza hecha de recuerdos, otras veces simplemente dejaban de insistir y se iban.

Porque Eren no tenía un antídoto a su locura.

De pronto la alarma del teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar de forma estridente. Eren levantó la mirada de su cuaderno de álgebra de inmediato mientras su tutor corría la manga de su saco, comprobando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Luego, comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—Bien, se nos acabó el tiempo. —comentó, observando al castaño. —Eren, por favor tráeme tu cuaderno.

El susodicho tragó grueso, levantándose a cuestas del nerviosismo del mullido asiento de Irvin, caminando con pasos torpes y tambaleantes hacia la, en ese momento, impotente figura de Hannes; se notaba a todas luces que el muchacho no había terminado todas las ecuaciones como su maestro se le especificó. El hombre extendió la mano, y Jaeger no tuvo más remedio que alcanzarle su cuadernillo.

Como era de esperarse, Doofen hojeó las páginas garabateadas tanto con ejercicios como con desastrosos dibujos apenas entendibles, de hecho había encontrado uno que otro garrapato sobre él; nada malo en realidad, pero el punto es que ese tipo de rayones no deberían estar ahí, en una libreta destinada a ecuaciones algebraicas.

Paseó los ojos por los ejercicios sin terminar.

—El lunes quiero todas estas ecuaciones terminadas y el libro de historia medieval que te pedí. También el señor Smith me pidió que te enseñara algo de español e inglés, así que por favor el miércoles trae contigo un diccionario útil.

—¿Por qué quiere enseñarme lenguas que apenas y se usan?

—Quien sabe. ¿Para ampliar conocimientos, quizás? —Hannes le observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin darle muchos rodeos al asunto. —Se dice que eran los idiomas más usados luego de la catástrofe y el levantamiento de las murallas. Supongo que quieren evitar que desaparezcan.

—Para eso podría enseñarme francés.

—Vamos, Eren… —espetó el mayor, entregándole el cuaderno al muchacho. —Es como si quisieras aprender latín o hebreo; lenguas muertas. Con la poca información gramática que tenemos es algo imposible. —y, como punto final, agregó:—No queda ninguna persona de ascendencia francesa viva, por lo menos no aquí, dentro de las murallas.

Jaeger recibió su pertenencia con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo como si ese cuaderno fuera el causante de todos sus males. Estaba enojado, y él era un muchachito demasiado transparente como para ocultarlo, sus emociones rebotaban libremente ante los ojos de cualquiera, y era una tarea relativamente fácil el leerle la mente; Eren era muy predecible.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

—No sé porqué seguimos encerrados como ganado dentro de los muros. —espetó —_Ellos_ ya no existen…

—Ya no existen alrededor de las murallas, pero nada nos asegura de que hayan desaparecido por completo del mundo. El territorio que ocupamos es una pequeñez en comparación con lo que es la tierra… Eren, tú leías libros sobre esas bastas extensiones de agua y suelo, deberías saberlo…

Y lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, había leído tanto como para saber sobre la tierra de hielo y las aguas de fuego ubicados en alguna parte del mundo, sobre las enormes montañas que escupían lava y los límites entre el suelo y el mar donde la tierra parecía ser hecha de harina blanca, sobre lugares tan exóticos como la selva y tan enormes como los llamados continentes. Lo sabía, no tenían porqué recordárselo, pero eso no quitaba lo poco convencido y lo desagradable que le resultaba la idea de seguir viviendo dentro de Wall María, Rose y Sina cuando la amenaza cercana había sido erradicada, cuando aún había tanto por descubrir.

Habían pasado más de mil años desde ello, y la gente seguía con la idea de vivir encerrados a pesar de ya no existir eso a lo que tanto la humanidad le había temido.

Más de mil años desde la última vez que se vió un titán.

Suspiró, resignado… nadie nunca había compartido su pensamiento con lo que respectaba a esos muros de cincuenta metros que se alzaban alrededor de los tres estados, absolutamente nadie, así que no era de sorprenderse que Hannes pensara lo mismo que todos los demás sobre salir al exterior, fuera de las murallas.

Se volteó, musitando un débil gracias hacia su tutor, caminando a zancadas hacia el escritorio para guardar sus cosas. Hannes se limitó a observarle desde su lugar, terminando de posar todas sus cosas en su maletín para así poder irse y volver el lunes, como siempre. El muchacho tomó sus pocas pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de cerca por el rubio, quien no había tardado nada en notar el desánimo del niño.

Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Jaeger, teniendo inmediatamente la atención del susodicho.

—Vamos, Eren… sin desanimarse ¿Eh? —Hannes esbozó una leve sonrisa, caminando por los pasillos del hospital. —Irene vuelve de Sina de rodar una película en un mes. Le comenté que te estoy dando lecciones, y me ha dicho que tiene unas ganas inmensas de verte. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos todos juntos cuando vuelva?

Jaeger le observó por ínfimos segundos, un brillo peculiar en sus ojos destelló con fuerza, y una ligera sonrisilla se formó en sus labios; era obvio que le había encantado la idea.

—¡Me parece genial!

Luego de ello, Doofen se despidió y siguió por los corredores hasta que Eren le perdió de vista. En cuanto a lo que al muchacho se refiere, tomó un camino distinto y se adentró aún más en el hospital, buscando a una persona en particular. De camino se encontró con Sasha, su enfermera designada, y con Christa, una de los tantos doctores que trabajan en la clínica del distrito de Trost. Se detuvo un par de minutos a intercambiar palabras, desde su encuentro con Levi se había puesto más hablador, y luego siguió su ruta.

Llegó frente a una puerta de caoba perfectamente mantenida, dio unos ligeros golpecitos y de inmediato la entrada se abrió, dejando al descubierto a la loca de gafas.

—¡Oh, Eren! Cariño… ¿No deberías estar en tus clases con el señor Hannes?

Jaeger negó con la cabeza.

—Ya acabaron.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Ya son las ocho? ¿Tan tarde es? —la castaña se volteó para mirar el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, en efecto, eran las ocho de la noche. Se giró para ver por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo. —Bueno, ven aquí. Tío Levi llamó y dijo que vendría un poco antes, así que debe estar en camino.

Hanji se hizo a un lado y el muchachito se adentró en el despacho, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del estudio de su madre adoptiva, frente a su escritorio, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y la castaña inmediatamente se sentó frente a él, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, algo bastante característico de ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hubo de entretenido hoy? —preguntó la mujer con entusiasmo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Nada nuevo, solo historia y un poco de álgebra.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué época, cariño?

—Edad media. —respondió Eren con simpleza, jugando con sus dedos.

De pronto Hanji se levantó bruscamente de su butaca, asustando al castaño. Jaeger pudo ver un _algo_ centellear a través de las gafas de Zoe, acompañado de una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja en el rostro contrario. A pesar de haberlo presenciado varias veces, el chiquillo todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los repentinos estallidos de excitación y locura que asaltaban de la nada a la mujer cuando un tema que le interesaba se sacaba a colación.

—¡La época medieval! ¡El periodo en que la humanidad logró exterminar a los titanes! —gritó, posando la planta del pie sobre su escritorio con fuerza, provocando un ligero saltillo en Eren. —¡Los tiempos en que la humanidad conoció a su soldado más fuerte! ¡Y a uno de los chicos titanes! ¡Y…! —a ese punto, el muchacho ya había dejado de prestarle atención a Hanji. Cuando la mujer tenía un vuelco tan extremo en su actitud, la mejor opción era dejar que siguiera hablando hasta que se cansara… o hasta que surgiera algo importante.

De repente, y a la velocidad de la luz, algo atravesó por la cabeza de Eren.

—Tía Hanji… —le llamó el chiquillo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar a Zoe de su monólogo. La castaña le miró, un poco desencajada. —¿Qué piensa sobre salir de las murallas?

Ciertamente la pregunta había tomado desprevenida a la loca de gafas; Jaeger había notado el ligero titubeo y duda que recorrió la expresión perpleja de la mujer en cuanto las palabras que rondaban por su mente fueron pronunciadas. Le vio bajar lentamente del escritorio, con una mirada sorprendida, y caminar hacia él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se quedó varada a un paso del niño, observándole un poco preocupada.

Soltó un suspiro, rascándose la nuca.

—Bueno, Eren… La verdad es que…

—¡Doctora Zoe!

El portazo que retumbó en el despacho seguido de un grito proveniente de Sasha obligó a Eren y a Hanji a voltearse hacia la entrada, clavando sus ojos en la figura alta, esbelta y aparentemente alterada de Braus bajo el dintel de la puerta. La chiquilla tenía una expresión casi demacrada y cansada, como si hubiera corrido por todo el edificio para llegar hasta aquí. A pesar de la distancia, Jaeger podía ver claramente un par de gotas de sudor deslizarse por el rostro y cuello de la muchacha.

La castaña se encaminó a paso rápido hacia la enfermera.

—Sasha, ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

La chiquilla tragó grueso.

—Hubo una llamada urgente de las tropas estacionarias y la policía militar de Rose. —dijo Braus, y en cuanto Hanji se le acercó con el seño claramente fruncido, Eren ya no fue capaz de escuchar nada más sobre el tema.

Les vio susurrar entre ellas, Sasha con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos del pánico que le estaba invadiendo; se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba nerviosa, también se percató de la inusual seriedad que había adoptado Zoe en su actitud; lo que sea que la castaña enfermera le estaba informando a la doctora, el muchacho sabía que no era nada bueno. Había un aire pesado en el ambiente, una atmósfera que aumentaba la gravedad considerablemente, era uno de esos tipos de ambientes que no auguraban nada bueno.

La voz cortante de su madre adoptiva llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Dile al director que avise a todo el personal y me mantenga al tanto del asunto. Yo me encargaré de la administración de medicamentos y camillas. A los pacientes que puedan irse denles el alta —hizo ademán de irse, pero de inmediato se detuvo, volviendo a dirigirse a la muchacha. —Sasha, necesito a la mayor cantidad de empleados posibles, hazte cargo de ello. Va a ser una noche larga… —y, luego de ello, se retiró. Braus hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria.

Eren se quedó perplejo, comprendiendo a medias lo que acababa de suceder, y, valga la redundancia, con una media respuesta por parte de la castaña de gafas a su precipitada pregunta.

No pasaron más de quince minutos antes de que Jaeger viera a gente correr de aquí a allá como condenados, llevando camastros, sueros, medicinas, equipos de reanimación, entre otros; médicos gritando órdenes, gente hospitalizada dejando que se fueran a sus casas de una manera masiva, archivos que volaban en brazos de alguien, documentos que a veces eran desperdigados en el suelo.

La siguiente media hora fue igual, un caos total.

El sonido estridente de una sirena logró captar la atención del muchacho, quien no tardó en asomarse por el gran ventanal en el despacho de Hanji. Allí, en la entrada de emergencias del hospital, había un par de ambulancias ingresando estrepitosamente al edificio; para Eren no hubiera sido un hecho relevante si no fuera porque, más allá, en la larga y gran avenida colindante al hospital, luces rojas y azules destellaban en la obscuridad, y una hilera increíblemente enorme de vehículos especiales se hacían presentes en la calle, todos con un mismo destino.

Tan ensimismado estaba viendo el espectáculo que no se enteró de cuándo fue el momento en que alguien se había adentrado en la oficina.

—El hospital está hecho un caos. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando, mocoso?

Eren se giró con el corazón desbocado y clavó sus ojos en la figura baja e inconfundible de Levi bajo el marco de la puerta, con su pañuelo atado al cuello y su saco negro cubriéndole los hombros y espalda.

Se encogió de hombros mordiéndose el labio inferior, nervioso.

—No lo sé.

Jaeger notó que, como siempre, Rivaille llevaba un libro bajo el antebrazo. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Iba a decir algo sobre el libro, pero fue inevitablemente interrumpido por otro portazo en el despacho, esta vez cortesía de Zoe, quien, en cuanto notó la presencia del mayor, no perdió tiempo en tirársele encima.

—¡Levi, tienes que sacar a Eren de aquí! —gritó, agarrando al susodicho por los hombros, quien no tardó en propinarle una certera patada en el estómago.

Sorpresivamente, Hanji le esquivó.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, cuatro ojos?

—Hubo un accidente masivo en la entrada de Trost en la muralla Rose. Volaron la puerta en pedazos. —espetó, histérica. —Necesito que te lleves a Eren contigo y le dejes pasar la noche en tu casa.

Tanto Rivaille como Jaeger intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos.

Iba a tener que pasar la noche con Levi.

* * *

Hoooli(?

Lamento mucho la tardanza y el no poder actualizar antes del domingo, por ciertas cosas cosas tuve que reescribir el capítulo. Ah-Ah-Ah.

Anyway, ahora que me doy cuenta al principio, en las advertencias, no puse el relevante hecho de que este fic incluía "Reencarnación", Jejejejeje.

Lo lamento, erro mío.

En fin, agradecimientos a todos quienes comentaron y dejaron un lindo review en el capítulo anterior. Fueron trece, si no me equivoco3. Un record personal, diría yo.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.

¿Un review? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Igual se agradece el que usted, querido lector, se tomara la molestia de leer estas atrocidades mías:33

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización :3.

Crosseyra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia, en cambio, es mía.

**Pareja principal: **Levi/Rivaille x Eren.

**Advertencias: **AU. Posible lemon. Palabras obscenas. Posible muerte de personajes. Reencarnación. Pareja hétero en este capítulo.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

**Annie**

_En el momento en que golpearon sus piernas, obligándole a arrodillarse, y posaron el filo reluciente de una espada sobre la piel de su cuello, Annie supo que el mundo estaba de cabeza y que pronto moriría. ¿Las razones? Ni ella las conocía, quizás por mero capricho de alguien a quien su sola existencia representaba un peligro, o por el simple hecho de que no era necesaria. No le molestaba el que le dieran muerte, lo que le enfurecía era el no tener un "porqué"._

_Annie Leonhardt nunca se consideró a sí misma una persona problemática, de hecho era bastante callada y pasaba fácilmente desapercibida gracias a su estatura, incluso los demás evitaban acercársele mucho por su poca empatía con el mundo y su expresión siempre neutral, así que se le hacía inconcebible el que ella, una muchacha que no dañaba ni contribuía al planeta, fuera tratada como una cosa cualquiera._

_Según ella no había hecho nada malo en su vida como para que las consideraciones que le propiciaran fueran de la calaña de un criminal._

_Pero las condiciones en las que se encontraban le desencajaban brutalmente._

_No recordaba nada, siquiera cómo había llegado a parar ese lugar, un salón enorme con butacas alrededor, una tarima que se alzaba bajo tres símbolos que reconocía bien; las insignias de las tres ramas militares de los tres estados del reino. El sitio parecía un salón de la corte antiguo, de esos que solo se ven en las películas históricas que no frecuentaba ver. Había un estrado enorme que se extendía a lo largo de una de las grandes paredes de madera, y colindante a ella un par de puertas custodiadas por miembros de la policía militar. Los grandes ventanales se plasmaban en lo alto de los tabiques del tribunal, y en la cúspide del inmueble, acentuándose en casi la totalidad del techo, un vitral gigantesco con los símbolos de las tres murallas; María, Rose y Sina, que funcionaba como tragaluz._

_Una oleada de nostalgia arremetió contra la rubia al contemplar las figuras reflejarse sobre los azulejos del suelo. ¿La razón? Nunca lo supo. _

_Estaba repleto de gente, la mayoría vestidos con una especie de uniforme militar, con una infinidad de cinturones repartidos por las extremidades del cuerpo y el torso, otros con ropa que, a criterio de Leonhardt, era más casual, pero de una época, valga la redundancia, antigua. Entre aquella gentuza pudo distinguir a un viejo de túnica negra y gargantillas con el emblema de las tres grandes murallas, quien tenía sus ojos clavados sobre su persona, observándole con horror._

_Sí, puro horror._

_No iba a negarlo, estaba un poco aterrada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba haciendo en un tribunal rodeada de gente de por sí extraña, con un par de sujetos apresándola y manteniendo dos navajas rozando su pescuezo, a punto de morir. Se sentía inválida, horrorizada, manteniendo encerrado aquel último suspiro que se negaba en dejar escapar, reacia a la idea. Eventualmente, y por su habitual personalidad solitaria e indiferente, se aseguró de que sus emociones no se vieran reflejados en su rostro; solo un semblante neutro._

_Había murmullos pululando en el aire, gritos de personas que Annie jamás había visto en su vida, gente que le apuntaba con el dedo, culpándola quizás de qué crímenes._

—_¡Muerte a los traidores! —escuchó decir a su derecha, más específicamente a un hombre uniformado con la insignia de las tropas estacionarias. Por alguna razón se sintió identificada._

_Había algo resquebrajando en su interior cuando esas palabras fueron dichas. Jamás en su existencia había cometido una falta o había matado a alguien, no que ella recordara, pero el grito desaforado de algunas personas que le señalaban despectivamente y le trataban de un conspirador le llegaba muy en el fondo. _

_Se sentía como una. _

_Se sentía sucia._

_Quería salir de allí._

_Por primera vez desde que había sido consciente había hecho el intento de forcejear con las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas, cosa que resultó en vano, y que no hizo otra cosa más que afianzar dolorosamente las espadas en su cuello. Pudo sentir una fina gota de cálida y rojiza sangre deslizarse por su piel, perdiéndose entre sus ropas._

_De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona a quien la gente apuntaba con el dedo y aparentemente aborrecía, hiriendo con sus palabras. A su lado se encontraban dos muchachos y una chiquilla más, arrodillados y amenazados justo como lo estaba ella misma. El primero era rubio y fornido, con facciones duras que se hacían notar en su piel blanca; el otro, el más alto, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos tristes, perdidos en quizás qué marea de pensamientos. Y por último, al final de la formación horizontal, había una mujer de piel tostada, cabello negro y pecas revoloteando en sus mejillas._

_Su asombro fue inmenso cuando uno de los chiquillos se giró para verla, posando sus apesadumbrados orbes en su menuda persona; aquella imagen se le quedó grabada en la retina como hierro caliente. Sus labios se movieron lentos, pausados, pronunciando un débil:—Lo siento, Annie…_

_Las palabras le atravesaron como nunca antes algo lo había hecho, y le hicieron sentir que, pasara lo que pasara, el recuerdo le perseguiría hasta la eternidad._

_Quizás no se equivocaba._

_Luego, unos estruendosos golpes. De pronto las voces se acallaron._

—_¡Orden en la sala! — Annie levantó la mirada, posando sus ojos sobre los vejestorios sentados en la tarima bajo las grandes insignias militares. Un hombre de cabello cano, aspecto arrugado y barba blanca parecía rugir sobre la tribuna. —Como se decretó hace dos días en la plaza central del distrito de Trost en Wall Rose, esta reunión se convocó para dar la sentencia justa a los cuatro individuos presentes, acusados de atentar contra la corona real y, peor aún, la humanidad entera. _

_Nuevos murmullos se escucharon, atacando sin piedad a los cuatro muchachos arrodillados en el centro del salón judicial. La rubia comenzó a inquietarse de una manera desorbitante, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de aplacar sus ansias de hacer algo estúpido, precipitado, sin ponerse a meditar un poco. Además ¿De qué le servía intentar escapar? Siquiera sabía dónde demonios se encontraba, los rostros ajenos no eran más que manchas borrosas a sus ojos, solo podía ver nítidamente a unos pocos._

_En algún profundo rincón de su corazón sentía que se lo merecía._

_Muy, muy en el fondo._

_Oyó una voz inquietada y colerizada en el fondo de la sala. Instintivamente desvió la mirada, encontrándose con un par de grandes y expresivos ojos verde azulado con matices ámbar que refulgían en furia. El pecho de Annie se oprimió, pensó conocer esos ojos de algún lado._

_Tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante. _

_La voz potente del hombre de cabellos blancos le devolvió los pies a la tierra._

—_Puesto que los hechos ocurridos el pasado trece de abril en el distrito Stohess en la muralla Sina son prueba suficiente para el cuerpo de justicia, la corte ha decidido denegar la realización de un juicio a favor de los imputados. — Ah, genial; ya no tenía oportunidad alguna. —En función de esto se declara a los acusados culpables._

_Tragó grueso, los ojos le escocieron demencialmente. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?_

_Un nuevo rugido proveniente del mismo muchacho de ojos jade y cabello cobrizo quien ardía en cólera, el chiquillo seguía mirándole desde su lugar, frunciendo los labios en una clara mueca de odio, un odio que iba claramente dirigido a Leonhardt. La rubia vió cómo el chico era sujetado por un pequeño hombre de cabellos negros y mirada fría, parecía estar en el plano de retener al castaño._

_En cuanto enfocó mejor su vista para observar mejor al hombrecito moreno, un sentimiento de enorme pésame y remordimiento comenzó a corroerle. _

_Creyó sentir que le debía una disculpa a alguien._

_Nuevamente esa voz potente resonó en sus oídos. _

—_Ymir Scilutte, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Annie Leonhardt; miembros de la legión de reconocimiento y graduados del ciclo nº ciento cuatro de reclutas; la presente corte real los sentencia a muerte por traición máxima hacia la corona y la humanidad. _

_Escuchó los pasos inconfundibles de soldados a su alrededor, el bullicio incesante de gritos victoriosos, la voz calmada de alguien a sus espaldas susurrándole un "Es lo que tienen por traidores", el impresionante ajetreo aglomerado en una de las butacas de la sala donde el vejestorio en túnica gritaba que se detuvieran._

_Esperen… ¿El tipo estaba refutando a su favor?_

—_¡Pastor Nick, cálmese! —un par de sujetos de la policía militar intentaban retener al susodicho._

—_¡No! ¡Idiotas! ¡No lo entienden! ¡No pueden matar a los héroes! ¡NOS ESTÁN CONDENANDO A TODOS, MALDITA SEA! —gritaba el mencionado Nick, tratando de impedir la situación._

_Pero era demasiado tarde._

—_Hombres, procedan con la ejecución._

_En segundos retiraron las navajas que amenazaban con cortarle el cuello, pero ahora posándolas sobre su nuca, en un punto sensible, punto donde Annie sintió la necesidad de protegerse, cosa imposible considerando la situación actual y las circunstancias. Levantó la mirada, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de encontrarse con alguien, y, como por arte de magia, lo hizo._

_Atisbó unos ojos azules intensos como el agua, unos ojos que le devolvían la mirada con horror y desesperación genuina, empapados por lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar descontroladas de la comisura de sus orbes. Había una melena rubia que se balanceaba concorde los segundos seguían avanzando, el tiempo pareció detenerse._

_Sus labios se movieron inconscientes…_

—_¿… Armin?_

_Lo último de pudo captar fue el correr precipitado de un muchacho que le extendía la mano, intentando atajarle, el sonido afilado de unas cuchillas rozando entre sí, el dolor agudo que repercutió por toda su espina dorsal, la lágrima que se deslizó desde sus propios ojos azules, el mundo del que se desconectaba en cámara lenta._

—_¡Annie!_

_Y luego… todo se volvió negro._

Despertó sudando frío, ahogando un grito desaforado que había logrado retener a tiempo antes de que se escapara de su garganta, respirando con una dificultad que muy pocas veces había experimentado en su vida. Tosió ligeramente, incorporándose en la cama, el aire le faltaba, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Se mordió el labio mientras tomaba una de las sábanas y secaba unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban minuciosamente por su frente y cuello, respirando profundo, intentando calmar el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón.

Otra vez ese maldito sueño…

Estaba cansada de esa mierda tan reiterada y malditamente estresante, desde que había llegado a esa casa había empezado a tener sueños constantes que más bien parecían pesadillas. Siempre era lo mismo, ella en una especie de tribunal siendo juzgada por un hombre viejo y canoso, una multitud que solo quería verla muerta, el pastor loco que intentaba detener la ejecución, y al final un el filo de un par de espadas rebanándole la nuca. Igualmente en todas las noches que había soñado con la misma porquería había aparecido Armin, con aquella expresión desesperada en el rostro.

Era una tortura, una reverenda y olímpica tortura.

Inhaló profundo, haciendo el intento de relajarse. Por instinto más que por otra cosa se llevó la mano hacia su nuca, rosando con la yema de los dedos esa zona tan sensible, ese punto débil por el cual constantemente por las noches perdía la vida. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al hacer contacto con su piel ardiendo, estremeciéndole de una manera inhumana. Bufó molesta, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de madera de su cama, nerviosa.

—Esto es una mierda… —susurró.

¿Por qué? Las sensaciones que le embargaban en el trascurso del sueño eran abrumadoras, lacerantes, malditamente desconcertantes, le provocaban una opresión en el pecho que incluso despierta no lograba desvanecerse de inmediato. Lo peor de todo es que aquellos sentimiento tan detestables se le quedaban grabados en la piel como si fueran quemaduras, heridas que no paraban de sangrar, aquellas a las que no se les daba el tiempo de cicatrizarse correctamente y que, al mínimo descuido, se volvían a abrir, dejando al descubierto cosas que hace tiempo debieron haber perdido todo contacto con la luz.

Realmente era una tortura.

Chasqueó la lengua, corriendo las sábanas de su cuerpo para sentarse a orillas de la cama. Se llevó las manos a la cara, suspirando por pura frustración, viendo en su velador la hora en el reloj despertador.

—Las tres y treinta de la madrugada… Esto es malo. —masculló molesta. Estaba segura de que ya no lograría conciliar el sueño, por lo menos no sola.

Clavó los ojos al techo, meditando con un cansancio y hastío colosal lo que estaba a punto de hacer. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que sucedía (y, por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas, tampoco la última) no podía evitar sentirse tan avergonzada como antaño, cuando recién había puesto un pie en esa enorme mansión de proporciones impactantes. A veces tenía la sensación de que ese lugar era demasiado grande para alguien como ella, una pobre niña huérfana que no tenía dónde caerse muerta (por irónico que suene), aunque realmente ese detalle no le molestaba.

Fue hace tres años, en abril si mal no recordaba. Su vida dio un vuelco profundo, casi exorbitante, cuando todo lo que conocía se volvió un desecho que tiró al cesto de basura. El cambio fue brusco, raro, fuera de lugar.

Porque en primer lugar nunca debió haber un cambio.

Nadie le quiso decir el por qué, cómo pasó. Papá no era una mala persona, tampoco mamá, ¿Entonces?; con el tiempo entendió que ese tipo de cosas sucedían y ya, las explicaciones lógicas no entraban, y los motivos eran tan difusos que contarlos no serviría de nada.

La paz no llega por simples palabras.

"_¿Por qué tanto afán en ello, Leonhardt?"_

"_Por lo menos para saber…"_

"_No, Annie. Con eso no cambias nada. No vas a encontrar tranquilidad en palabras vacías, solo más y más preguntas. Ya nadie puede responderte." _

Esa, al igual que todas las demás, eran palabras simplonas, vacuas.

Para Annie no significaban nada.

Ladeó la cabeza, resignada, y se levantó de la cama, cruzando la puerta que daba a un largo y angosto pasillo. Independientemente de saber que nadie la escucharía, intentó no hacer ruido, caminando a hurtadillas por el corredor envuelto completamente en penumbras. No se inmutó cuando un búho arraigado a la gran rama de uno de los árboles que crecía topando las ventanas ululó en medio de la noche, observando con sus grandes y amarillentos ojos el avanzar cuidadoso de Annie por el pasillo desolado.

Iba descalza, con su ropa interior y una playera que lograba cubrirle un poco más debajo de los muslos, el cabello rubio y corto amarrado a unas pinzas para refrescar el cuello perlado, los brazos desnudos chocando contra el frío de otoño.

De cierta forma se sentía desnuda.

El búho volvió a ulular, esta vez viendo a Leonhardt girando el pomo de la puerta.

Entró dudando, preguntándose si quedarse o marchar de vuelta a su habitación, con la boca seca y temblorosa. Se mordió el labio, cerrando la entrada tras de sí, atisbando con el ceño neutro al bulto que descansaba sobre el lecho al centro del dormitorio. Una brisa fresca rozó sus piernas descubiertas, dándose cuenta de que el ventanal que daba al balcón estaba abierta en un par de centímetros. Se apresuró a cerrarla, deteniendo el leve ondear de los visillos traslúcidos.

Se volteó, volviendo a posar su mirada sobre la litera.

Había un niño, más bien un muchacho de cabellos rubios y piel blanca, descansando arropado en sábanas crema y un cubrecama de plumas con pliegues en las puntas, en un camastro de dos plazas idéntico al propio, enterrado en mil y un cojines verdes. A los ojos de Annie parecía un ángel durmiendo una siesta reparadora en medio de un jardín de lujos.

Se acercó a pasos lentos, conteniendo el aliento en la entrada de la garganta. El corazón casi se le sale expulsado por la boca cuando aquel chiquillo se removió bajo las frazadas, solo un poco, para girarse sobre la colcha, mirando en dirección contraria al ventanal, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

No fue hasta que se paró a un lado de la cama que se dio cuenta de que el chico, en realidad, nunca estuvo dormido.

—No has cambiado en nada; sigues haciendo el mismo ruidito leve con los pies. —fue una voz armoniosa, suave, matizada en comprensión y cariño.

Annie se cruzó de brazos, soltando un bufido, moviendo instintivamente los dedos de sus pies por el comentario hecho; al final terminó por frotarse la nariz con la palma de su mano, frunciendo el ceño.

—No has tardado nada en darte cuenta, ¿Eh?

—Pude reconocerte solo por tus pisadas. — Armin se incorporó en la cama, girando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia la rubia parada frente a su lecho, sonriendo de esa manera tan propia de él, tan serena y calmada que ponía los nervios de punta. Leonhardt no hizo movimiento alguno, limitándose a desviar la mirada a un punto muerto de la gran habitación, evitando hacer contacto visual con el muchacho. Al final, Arlert suspiró —¿No puedes dormir?

La chiquilla se encogió en su lugar, bajando la mirada. Armin pudo notar cómo las manos de ella hacían presión sobre sus propios brazos.

—Digamos que… tuve un mal sueño.

—Pesadillas. —afirmó Armin.

—Llámalo como se te antoje.

Usó un tono molesto y ligeramente despectivo al pronunciar lo último, pero una punzada atravesó su pecho con una fuerza impredecible y devastadora. Estaba buscando algo que creía perdido, algo que le ayudara a entender mejor esa extrañeza y el mal gusto que le dejaba en la boca cada vez que ratificaba esa personalidad amable, fuerte y determinada de Arlert. Jamás lo admitiría, pero su corazón añoraba ver "otro Armin".

Explicándolo mejor, Annie tenía la sensación de conocer a un Arlert un poco distinto al que estaba frente a ella, recostado sobre la gran y tentadora cama con cojines de plumas y sábanas de seda. En su mente, muy en el fondo de ella, habían retazos de un Armin algo inseguro, un poco débil, asustadizo, aspectos que no encajaban con aquel rubio que ahora le observaba con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad. La inteligencia desbordaba de ese chico, aquello más su actitud amable y su amplia sonrisa eran lo único que se mantenía igual entre el Armin Arlert de la realidad y el añorado por su subconsciente, el cual probablemente era un estereotipo inventado.

No lo entendía, sentía conocer a un chiquillo diferente, a una persona la cual tenía que proteger costara lo que costara. Le parecía tan real aquella imagen de un Armin tímido y sonrojado, como si fuera un recuerdo que los años se encargaron de difuminar, y cada vez que veía en su cabeza aquellos ojos inseguros y expresivos una oleada de genuina nostalgia le invadía.

Una nostalgia de tiempos mejores.

O tal vez no.

Volvió a poner los pies en la tierra al oír al muchacho suspirar. Desvió su mirada hacia Arlert, quien se sentaba sobre la colcha y corría las sábanas de la cama, apartándose hacia una orilla, dejando un espacio en el lecho para una persona más. Annie le miró de la manera más aterradora y fulminante posible, mientras él solo se dedicaba a palmear levemente el hueco hecho en el colchón, invitándola a recostarse.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya, Annie… —dijo el rubio con voz suave, parsimoniosa. Leonhardt apretó los labios. —No pasa nada. Lo hemos hecho desde niños, además somos hermanos…

—No lo somos.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Pues crees mal. —declaró, reacia. —Que tu abuelo se haya apiadado de una pobre infeliz sin padres como yo no significa que nos hayamos vuelto hermanos. Los puntos sobre las íes, Armin… no somos familia.

Algo en su interior se desquebrajó enormemente. Tragó saliva, intentando no temblar bajo la mirada sorprendida del muchacho. A los pocos segundos los estremecimientos en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes, y sus uñas se incrustaron fervientemente en la piel de sus brazos.

De pronto hacía frío, mucho frío.

Él, por su parte, suspiró.

—No veo cual es el problema con eso. Nos conocemos de hace tres años; te levantas conmigo, comes conmigo, vas a la academia conmigo, duermes a unas habitaciones cerca de mí, vives conmigo… — iba a seguir, sin embargo, todo intento de habla se vio frustrado al ver los labios de Annie temblar, para luego sorpresivamente endurecer sus facciones y atisbarle con sus ojos fieros y centelleantes. A veces le daba la impresión de que la rubia estaba dividida en dos personalidades distintas. Suspiró por tercera o cuarta vez.—Para mí eres mi familia.

—Aún así…

—No tiene nada de malo, Annie. — refutó, volviendo a palmear la zona vacía en la cama.—Además no sé para qué te has escabullido a mi pieza si no es por eso.

Oh, Jaque mate.

Annie se tensó, soltando un muy pequeño chillido de sorpresa.

Armin sonrió, victorioso.

—Admítelo, no puedes dormir y viniste para conciliar el sueño conmigo.

—Púdrete.

Y luego de eso, Leonhardt se acercó a la cama, se recostó a un lado del muchachito rubio, arrancó las sábanas de sus manos y se tapó con ellas, todo con suma rapidez y brusquedad, provocando que Arlert soltara una risilla armoniosa, apacible, tierna. Ella se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda, refunfuñando un par de cosas que difícilmente Armin pudo entender. Al final el chiquillo abrazó a Annie por la espalda, pasando uno de sus brazos por su delgada cintura. La rubia no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio en donde solo sus respiraciones acompasadas se oyeron en la penumbra.

Leonhardt tragó saliva, medio inconsciente por el sueño.

—Tú no eres Armin… —dijo, con voz somnolienta, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle, presa del sueño.

Arlert pegó aún más sus cuerpos, acunando su rostro en el cálido hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la rubia.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿Quién soy?

Annie dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y antes de caer rendida en un largo sueño, musitó:—_Tú solo eres un extraño. _

Esa noche Annie soñó con el Armin que añoraba, y la imagen era tan real que parecían recuerdos de otra vida, olvidados en algún punto ensombrecido de su mente, abandonados en el fondo de su corazón. Porque sabía que ese Armin no estaba muerto, que no era una jugarreta de su cabeza, y algo le decía que él estaba esperando por ser encontrado, sentado bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente el suelo tembló acompañado por el fuerte estruendo de una enorme explosión, y en las noticias informaron que la entrada del distrito de Trost había caído, siendo volada en pedazos. En medio de la conmoción a las puertas de la familia Arlert llegaron dos muchachos, uno ayudando al otro, magullados, malheridos y ensangrentados, pidiendo auxilio.

Annie reconoció sus rostros, y el maldito sueño que tantas veces le había atormentado durante años cobró más fuerza. Reconoció esas facciones fornidas y el cabello rubio, y aquellos ojos tristes perdidos en un profundo y negro mar de experiencias y el cabello obscuro.

Desde ese momento Leonhardt comprendió que su vida daría otro devastador vuelco.

La razón de su vida había cobrado un nuevo sentido.

* * *

Hooooli :3

Primero que nada, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, querido lector, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Segundo, lamento la tardanza, pero acabo de tener una ligera obsesión por FF XIII y he estado jugando como loca últimamente. Aún no me termino la primera parte de la saga (Quiero pasar ya a Final Fantasy XIII-2), pero ya han aflorado en mí unas ideas locas que tienen que ver mucho con los Fal'Cie, los Lu'Cie y Grand Paals, y que probablemente se convertirán en un fic Rivaere .3.

Anyway, ya se me estaba haciendo muy larga la cosa de la tardanza, así que me dediqué hoy a terminar el cap.

Ya, sé que me van a linchar con esto del Armin x Annie... a decir verdad esta es una de las pocas parejas hétero que me gustan de SnK (De todo un poco, chicas, de todo un poco) ¡Pero no desesperéis, mis lindas lectoras! Armin estará con Jean si es que su autora decide o no el final de nuestro tierno Marco Bodt. Como amo a las dos parejas por igual, decidan ustedes a quién quieren emparejar, si a Armin x Jean y Annie solterona, o a Marco x Jean y Armin x Annie.

En fin, pasando a otro tema, tengo una idea para unos nuevos fics y One-Shots. Díganme ustedes cuales quieren que publique primero (aunque igual todo depende de la inspiración.

—Primero: Eren nieves y los siete enanos gruñones. (Este no tengo para qué explicarlo xD) Rivaere. Tipo: One-Shot o Two-Shot,

—"Sin título aparente": Eren transexual(? se hace pasar por Mikasa cuando esta escapa a Tangamandapio(What?) por no querer casarse con Levi, jurando amor a Jaeger. Eren debe fingir ser la prometida de Corporal Rivaille para que Levi no se entere de la huida y anule el compromiso. Rivaere. Tipo: Fic de aproximadamente unos doce capítulos.

—"Can I have this dance, sir?": El enano gay de closet, alias Levi, es un antisocial de mierda y no quiere festejar con la legión porque no sabe bailar. Le da penita(Uy). Así que Eren le enseña. Inspirado en una linda canción . Ereri. Tipo: One-Shot.

Los resumen son muy... sjdhfkjashjkskfh, pero se entiende la idea.

En fin, ustedes digan.

¿Algún review por el cap.? ¿No? Igual se agradece que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer estas atrocidades mías.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!

Crosseyra,

PD: Perdón por no contestar reviews...


End file.
